kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuhiko Akizuki
:For the A.R. World version, see Nobuhiko Tsukikage Century King Shadow Moon (世紀王シャドームーン,Seiki Ō Shadō Mūn) is a fictional character who serves as the primary antagonist in the Japanese tokusatsu drama Kamen Rider BLACK. In almost all of his appearances, he is voiced by Masaki Terasoma, including the 3D short film Kamen Rider World. In Kamen Rider SD, he is voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. Nobuhiko, Shadow Moon's human form, is played by Takahito Horiuchi. Background Shadow Moon is the alter ego of Nobuhiko Akizuki (秋月 信彦), who had been abducted by Gorgom to become one of their new kings. Shadow Moon is both the stepbrother and rival to Kotaro Minami, who had been abducted alongside Nobuhiko but managed to escape. Like Kamen Rider BLACK, Shadow Moon utilizes the Kingstone to transform and is armed with the Satan Saber, a sword crafted specifically to be used by the Century Kings. He was weakened by Kamen Rider BLACK using the Satan Saber to slash the Kingstone. He was left inside the Gorgom Headquarters when his Kingstone exploded. 5 years later, he mysteriously resurfaced to seek revenge against his step brother. This time, he wielded the twin Shadow Sabers, similar to the original Satan Saber, gained from the Crisis Empire. He was finally defeated by RX when he thrust the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone. He turned good shortly before he died and finally reverted to Nobuhiko. However, Shadow Moon would return once again as a villain in the debatedly non-canon 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World. This time, he was a giant and he was defeated by Kamen Rider J, Jumbo Formation. In other media Shadow Moon is one of the few villains in the Kamen Rider Series to be given an action figure, Sochaku Henshin figure, and a Super Imaginive Chogokin figure. He is also one of the few Kamen Rider villains to have a Rider Kick, without being a Kamen Rider himself. Shadow Moon was also featured as the first Secret Rare card in the Rangers Strike Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1 and the only character in the Dark Alliance group in the Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1. An alternate reality version of Shadow Moon appeared in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Great Shocker. Equipment http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_Moon&action=edit&section=3 editKing Stone The King Stone (キングストーン''Kingu Sutōn''?) is Shadow Moon's transformation belt. Embedded upon the center his belt is a green stone called the Stone of the Moon (月の石''Tsuki no Seki''?). Through this stone, Shadow Moon can telepathically communicate with Kotaro via his own King Stone. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_Moon&action=edit&section=4 editSatan Sabre The Satan Sabre (サタンサーベル''Satan Sāberu''?) is a weapon created for use by the Century Kings. Though Bilgenia took it, Shadow Moon reclaimed the weapon and took it as his own. He lost it to Black during their final battle. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_Moon&action=edit&section=5 editShadow Sabers The Shadow Sabers (シャドーセイバー''Shadō Seibā''?) are pairs of long and short swords manifested by the King Stone, this weapon was used as replacement for the Satan Sabre. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_Moon&action=edit&section=6 editBattle Hopper The Battle Hopper (バトルホッパー''Batoru Hoppā''?) is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. Battle Hopper was later stolen by Shadow Moon via his Shadow Flash before Black uses his King Stone Flash to free under Shadow Moon. As a results, Shadow Moon attacks Battle Hopper with the Satan Sabre before Battle Hopper rams with the suicide attack and dies. References #'^' Shadow Moon (people) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Retrieved on February 15, 2008. See also *Donais (Roborider), his American counterpart from Saban's Masked Rider Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Antiheroes Category:Showa Era Category:Kamen rider like